


暴躁澜澜在线虐巍（中下）

by Prisoners520



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:51:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisoners520/pseuds/Prisoners520





	暴躁澜澜在线虐巍（中下）

沈巍看赵云澜的样子不像是开玩笑，慌忙扭了扭头，在衬衫上把眼泪蹭干，又哆哆嗦嗦地把双腿尽量打开，方便赵云澜动手，然后死死地咬了咬嘴里的衬衫，使劲闭上眼睛示意赵云澜可以继续了。

 

 

赵云澜没客气，藤条接二连三地抽在沈巍腿间，一口气就抽了七八下，他是存了心折腾沈巍，所以每一下都会或轻或重地刮过身前挺立的性器或身后耷拉着的肉囊。两条大腿内侧全都红红肿肿，有的地方已经有些发紫变黑。

 

 

尤其是身下那可怜的小东西，那地方那里禁得起这样持续不断的打击。他觉得藤条抽在腿上像是被一刀一刀割上去一样，刮过性器又像是在被火燎，他觉得自己快要疯了，只能狠狠地咬住嘴里的东西，他觉得咬的直牙碜，腮帮子酸疼的厉害。

 

他想低头看看，可是浑身都疼的没了一点儿力气，稍微一动就觉得牵动腿间的伤，疼的发昏，哭不能哭，叫又不能叫，连流泪的资格都被剥夺，他想说安全词，第一次见面的时候赵云澜跟他定了安全词，说不管什么时候他如果觉得受不了了，就说安全词，那他会停下。其实不用停下，只要让他叫出来就可以呀。现在这样一口气堵在胸口下不去上不来，不知道这样的折磨还有多久，他觉得自己可能是要归位了。

 

 

赵云澜一口气在沈巍腿上抽了十下，看着沈巍扭曲的脸，心里也是不忍，于是给了他足够的时间去缓解疼痛，他蹲下身子把头埋在沈巍腿间，轻轻地吻在了那些青紫的痕迹上，沈巍身上漫了一层细汗，滚过那些可怖地痕迹，让沈巍越发觉得难熬。他大口喘着粗气，嘴里的衬衫也掉了出来，他脑海里想象着自己现在的样子，一定很像一条脱水的鱼，想着想着居然闭着眼苦笑出来。

 

 

赵云澜没看到沈巍丰富多彩的表情，他只是专心的一点一点吻过那些发烫的痕迹，突然就感觉沈巍的性器跳了跳，像是想要引起他注意似的，还在他脸上弹了两下。

 

 

赵云澜抓住沈巍颤抖的宝贝儿轻轻撸了两下，手指抚上铃口，粘上了丝丝粘液，伸到沈巍面前装作一脸嫌弃涂在他的脸上，唇上，“ 啧啧，我的宝贝儿可真是淫荡啊，这样就硬了？挨打都会硬还真是够贱的了，让你硬了吗？”赵云澜捏了捏沈巍身前早就挺立的红豆，继续说“我觉得自己可能都满足不了你怎么办，你看这样好不好，我也不打你了，就把你这样扔到大街上，让别人好好满足你一下，回家咱们的账都一笔勾销好不好，嗯？宝贝儿？”

 

 

沈巍一下子睁开了眼睛，赵云澜带着笑意的脸猛的撞进了他的眼里，他红着眼眶摇了摇头，再也控制不住，泪水大滴大滴地涌出来，“不要，主人不要，您惩罚奴吧，奴不敢了，不敢了，不要。。。不要。主人”

 

他不知道赵云澜是真心还是假意，但是不管是真是假，他都只觉得委屈，他不知道自己为什么挨上的这一顿，只能乖乖地受着。最初他是觉得自己喜欢这样的，所以才主动找上赵云澜约了调，第一次感觉也很不错，后来确定了长期关系，时间久了，他觉得自己越来越喜欢赵云澜，却不知道自己是不是真的喜欢这样不平等的关系了。也不知道自己是不是真的需要这样的疼痛了。

 

“让你哭了吗？刚刚说什么来着？” 赵云澜没有回应他，只是收起脸上的笑，淡淡地说。

 

沈巍不知道接下来要面对的是被这样扔出去被路人操，还是再次加倍的惩罚，这两种他觉得他都挨不过，但是得不到心疼，只能拼命眨着眼睛控制着决堤的泪水，终于泪水不再涌出，他觉得自己绝望地像是要死了一样。沙哑着嗓子说“剩下的惩罚加倍。”一句话说完，刚停住的眼泪又没控制住地掉了下来。他实在是再没力气也没心情去控制了。只是闭着眼吸着鼻子闷闷地说“请主人责罚”。

 

赵云澜看沈巍刚刚停下的眼泪又流了出来，不知道他心里这些弯弯绕绕，只以为是疼的狠了，扔下手里的藤条掰过沈巍的脸看了他半晌。终于叹了口气，实在是不忍心再去收拾他，揽过沈巍肩膀，轻轻吻了一下紧闭的眼睛，转身去了书房。

 

回来的时候手里拿了一把戒尺，走到沈巍身前站定，在左手手掌上轻轻拍了拍，啪啪地声音吓得沈巍浑身一抖，半天没感觉到疼痛，睫毛颤了颤，缓缓睁开了泪眼。泪水已经不像刚刚大颗大颗地往下滚，只是缓慢地流淌出来。赵云澜一瞬间感觉他真的好像一个小天使，纯洁又美好。让人心疼的不行。

 

“咳咳，嗯哼~刚刚还剩下16下，加倍32，换成戒尺40，有意见吗？”赵云澜向来说一不二，说了就要做到的主儿，肯定不能轻易就这么放过他，他觉得既然说好了的问题，那双方就都义务有责任去把它完成。所以想出这么一个折中的办法。

 

“啊？”沈巍还处在自己悲伤是情绪中，一时没听清楚赵云澜的话，只是在想怎么就一下子加倍成了40了呢？是哪里又做错了？眨巴眨巴眼睛，半天才觉得认命算了，大不了。。。。。大不了以后就。。。。分开吧。想着想着泪水又疯狂地涌了出来。

 

赵云澜愣住了，虽然自己刚刚下手确实不轻，但是这么半天了应该。。。应该也不至于了吧？？？怎么40戒尺就把他吓成这样了呢，想着想着举起了手里的戒尺啪的一声狠狠地拍在了自己小手臂上，登时起了一道血红的印子，这一下下手真的不轻，赵云澜感觉自己俩手都麻了，但是。。。。但是他还是觉得应该挨这40下对沈巍来说也不是问题啊，而且这一下他是用了狠劲，他也没有说要对沈巍下这么重的手呀。真的是让人费解。

 

沈巍被赵云澜的动作吓了一跳，瞪大了眼睛看着他的动作一句话也说不出来，他实在是不明白赵云澜为什么疯起来自己都打。看着赵云澜手臂上那道迅速肿大起来的痕迹，心里又心疼的不行，好半天才找回自己的声音：“主。。。主人，您怎么了？您别吓小巍。”

 

赵云澜甩了甩手臂，走过来轻轻摸了摸沈巍的脸颊，“小巍，我觉得你可以承受的，允许哭，也允许叫，不要害怕，很快就过去了，好吗？”

 

沈巍还没从刚刚的震惊中回过神，听到赵云澜的话下意识得点了点头。

 

赵云澜又低头吻了一下沈巍嘴唇，笑的灿烂生花，“好乖。”

 

赵云澜不再说话，转身走了两步，把沈巍悬在半空的小腿往上压了压，身下的垫子往臀下拉了一下，摆好姿势挥起戒尺就拍了下去，力道不重，但是也没有敷衍，从上到下，从臀到腿，十来下间沈巍臀后便均匀地泛起了一片红晕。他给沈巍留了一会时间，让他稍微缓一缓。

 

沈巍趁机大口喘着气，好半天他见赵云澜再没动作，不安地扭了扭身子，想看看身后的情形。“瞎动什么？摆好”赵云澜用力按了一下他的双腿，吼了一声。随后又挥起戒尺，一口气打完了剩下的数目。始终维持着那个力度，不增不减。

 

沈巍觉得自己像是被从水里捞出来一样，浑身都被汗湿了，眼泪也再次流了出来，他突然明白了赵云澜的心，他不想让赵云澜失望，所以他硬是忍着一声没吭地熬完了这40下。

 

赵云澜解开沈巍手脚的绳子，沈巍四肢酸软的一点力气也不剩了，绳子刚一解开，手脚就不听使唤地重重坠了下去。赵云澜眼疾手快一把抱住他，才没让他磕在茶几上，他坐到沙发上把沈巍抱在怀里，轻轻地给他捏起了手腕。

 

“主人。。对不起。。。”沈巍小心翼翼地叫了一声。

 

“嗯？怎么？”

 

“我以为您要打死我。。我以为您真的要把我这样扔出去。。。。”

 

赵云澜张大嘴看着沈巍，手指拧上他的嘴角恶狠狠地说“你是傻子吗？还是说在你心里我就是个傻逼？把这么好的一个小宝贝儿光着扔出去给别人操？”

 

“主人，您真是。。。。有辱斯文！”


End file.
